legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent California (LOTM)
"Justice, Revenge, its just peanut butter and chocolate. Both have goods points and bad points." - ''Agent Califonia on the subject of justice and revenge. '''Agent California' (real name Alex William) is a LOTM Roleplay character who is role played by 22kingdomheartsfan. He is mostly used in the Fire Rebellion Storyline, but he has appeared in a couple others. Greatest Strength: His skills as a Freelancer and how much he cares for his friends. Greatest Weakness: He always blames himself when people he works with on missions die. Appearance Agent California's armor in his Halo 5 appearence, which is dubbed the M19 Power Armor, consists of the Athlon helmet, Dynasty visor, and Recruit Marked armor. In his Halo 4 appearence consists of an AIR ASSUALT helmet, ODST Torso, Legs, and Forearms, Blue visor, and Warrior Shoulders. His armor in his Halo 3 appearence is all MkVI, like most of the characters from the Red vs. Blue universe. His armor color is regulation blue with yellow trim. History As a kid Alex Williams' family moved around a lot. Sometime going from one state to another but mostly going from house to house. When they finally found a place to stay Alex went to Canterlot High School and stayed till he graduated. As he went to school he began to see that the world was not all sunshine and fariy tales. That in fact it can be a very horrible place and that evil is everywhere. He always hated evil. And he wanted to stop those evils. When he become an adult he decided to join the miiltary so that he may take the fight to the evils of the Multi-Universe. As he fights he at one point in time gets a letter of recommendation to Project Freelancer. He accepts the offer. When he joined Project Freelancer, he was given the name Agent California. He also met 3 other freelancers who would become very close to him. Marcus Bearinger, AKA Agent Michigan, who would become his best friend. James Wheeler, AKA Agent Indiana, who became a trust friend and partner to him and Michigan. And Jessica Conrad, AKA, Agent Nevada, who California would fall in love with. The training he got from Project Freelancers has made California so much better. Better then he ever hoped. But during a mission to escort Darko Brevic from Fire Nation troops along with his fellow agents Michigan, Washington, CT, and Carolina, he was betrayed by Darko who shot him and left him for dead. He was believed to be killed by the Fire Nation when Darko told them He was then found alive by Edward Buck and ODSTs and was reassigned to Infinity shortly after CT's first death at the hands of Agent Texas. He has been asked what happened on the mission he was on but he says that he had no memory of it. Later he goes to a world called Equestria. He was really werided out by the talking ponies at first but over time became fine with it. Later during Fire Rebellion Chronicles he reunites with his fellow agent Michigan who he found is head of the guard to one of that world's rulers. He later reunites with Washington and Carolina, and was there when Wash was named Shining Armor's successor for Celestia's Guards. And thus he begins his life with the Order. Personality He is an easy to get along with type. He greatly cares about everyone he calls his friends, even if there might be some who annoy him. He likes to relax but when he is needed to go on a mission he is fully prepared and he's always glad to know that the work he does ends up helping people. One his favorite things to do is learn about aliens. He really hates losing people he works on missions. He does everything he can to bring his allies back alive. But if he does lose someone he always blames himself even when its not his fault. Though he's gotten better at dealing with it as time went by. He's also shown a degree of ruthlessness as shown in Season 14 when he killed Fire Lord Ozai. He's also a big fan a Grif Ball. E-9 Profile E-9 Blue *Color - Blue *Element - Water *Weapon - Azul Blaster Fire Rebellion Storyline LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles Agent California first appears in Fire Rebllion Chronicles where he reunites with Agent Michigan. Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special "So we got an evil Hedgehog that thinks its a god, a teleporting faceless wonder stalking us in the night, some animal animatroics possesed by the spirits of children that want to stuff us into suits and a zombie army. Well isn't that freaking wonderful!?" - Agent California after seeing and learning about all the monsters he and the others have to face. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 The B Team Storyline Future Warfare LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Relationships Agent Michigan Michigan is a fellow teammate on both Project Freelancer and on the Blue Team. Both of them often worked together. California thinks of Michigan as his best friend. He trusts Michigan to babysit his adopted daughter, Cloe Carter, when he and Nevada are on missions. Agent Nevada Cloe Carter Agent Washington Agent Carolina Agent Oregon Blood Gulch Blue Team After the destrution of Project Freelancer California joined up with The Blue Team. He thinks of each member of the Blue Team as his friend. Some members can annoy him however. But his favorite member of the team is Caboose. Even though Caboose is his favorite member of the Blue Team he is a bit scared of Caboose for two reasons. He knows what happens when Caboose gets angry. And because of Caboose's pet Freckles. Rainbow Dash California first met Rainbow Dash back when he was still weirded out by talking ponies but he still decided to talk to her. She and her talked and even worked together a time or two. Very imprised with her California was no so werided out by the ponies and was glad to think of them as his friends. He and Rainbow Dash are on very good terms. He is also close with Rainbow Dash's human counterpart. Edward Buck During a mission that went horribly wrong when he was with Project Freelancer California was thought to be dead. But he was found alive by Edward Buck and the ODST's. California may not have any memory of what happened on the mission but he is very greatful to Buck thinking that he may have saved his life. Whenever he works with Buck or his ODST's California works even harder then he normally does to make sure they stay alive. This is the very same way even after Buck became a SPARTAN. Professor Layton A respected ally and friend to California. California met Layton when Layton was sent by the Order of the Just to investigate something important. California was sent to protect him and make sure nothing happened. He watched as Layton began solving difficult puzzles. But they were at one point attack and California fought them off. He was caught off guard by ones attack but he was saved by the Professor who being the gentleman he is refused to let a friend of his come to harm. California was very impressed with not only his puzzle solving but how well he could fight. California is glad to work along side Layton whenever he is able. Ryuko Matoi Trixie New Republic James "Mustang" McCracken Richard Sampson Heckyl Nui Harime Ragyo Kiryuin Cal has hatred towards Ragyo for her actions during her final fight against Ryuko. His grudge towards her becomes worse when the Knights fight against Nui again during their mission to find the Titano Zord, and later when Orion reveals that he spotted Nui regrouping the COVERS. Allies: Agent Michigan, Agent Nevada, Cloe Carter, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose, Blue Team, Rainbow Dash. Professor Layton, Edward Buck, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Vanessa Kimball, Epsilon, Richard Sampson, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Peridot, Tommy Oliver, Daniel Bearinger, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Nick Reyes and Space Combat Air Recon, United Nations Space Alliance, Solar Associated Treaty Organization,Locus Enemies: Malcom Hargrove, Darko Brevic, Dr. Leonard Church, Jonathan Irons, Dr. Edward Richtofen, Plankton, Yellow Diamond, Jasper, Sharkface, Counselor Aiden Price, Felix, Principal Cinch, Nightmare Forces, Nui Harime, Ragyo Kiryuin, Fire Lord Ozai, Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Project Freelancer Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:OCs Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Heroes Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Infinity Crew Members Category:New Republic Category:The Resistance Members Category:Military Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters from Canterlot (Human World) Category:Characters from Los Santos Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Steel Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Enemies of Megiddo Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Major Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Retired Heroes